pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY002: Achtervolging in Lumiose City!
|ILied = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) |BijK = Burgers |Locatie = Lumiose City, Vaniville Town, Kalos Route 1 |Pokémon Afl. = Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Professor Sycamore's Garchomp, Ash's Froakie, Grace's Rhyhorn, Grace's Fletchling, Mega Blaziken |NLuitgezonden= 26 april 2014 |major=Ash ontmoet Professor Sycamore. Serena herkent Ash op TV. Ash krijgt zijn nieuwe Pokédex van Sycamore. Ash krijgt Froakie van Sycamore.|ILiedJP = V (Volt)|Ilied2JP = V (ボルト)|EindJP = X Straat Y Uitzicht|Eind2JP = X海峡Y景色|}} (Engels:Lumiose City Pursuit!) is de 2de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 2de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Ash is nog maar net aangekomen in Kalos of hij zit al weer in de problemen dankzij Team Rocket. Ash rent momenteel samen met Clemont en Bonnie naar Professer Sycamore om te kijken of hij Froakie weer beter kan maken. Eenmaal in Sycamore's Pokémon laboratorium aangekomen wordt Froakie gelijk meegenomen voor verzorging. In het laboratorium vertelt Professor Sycamore over Mega Evolutie, maar Team Rocket hoort dit gesprek wat zouden ze nu weer van plan zijn? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash met Froakie in Professor Sycamore's Pokémon LaboratoriumDe aflevering begint bij Serena die van haar moeder moet trainen voor de Ryhorn Races. Serena is hier echter niet zo goed in en werd al snel van de rug van Rhyhorn afgegooid, waardoor ze heel boos werd en begon te schreeuwen. Ondertussen in Lumiose City, rennen Ash, Clemont en Bonnie naar het laboratorium van Professor Sycarmore, zodat hij de gewonde Froakie kan genezen. Terwijl ze naar het laboratorium rennen, rende ze langs Team Rocket die hen hoorde praten over het laboratorium en besloten om daar ook een kijkje te nemen. Eenmaal in het laboratorium aangekomen droeg Professor Sycamore Froakie gelijk over aan zijn assistent Sophie, zodat zij voor Froakie's verwonding kon zorgen. Daarna vroeg Ash aan Professor Sycamore of Froakie's trainer hem nog op kwam halen, maar Professor Sycamore zei dat de trainer van Froakie Froakie had afgestaan en dat dit niet de eerste keer was dat dit gebeurt is. Daarna zag de groep de Garchomp van Professor Sycamore die heel bezorgd was om haar vriend Froakie. Garchomp is een heel aardige Pokémon waardoor Bonnie Garchomp mocht aaien van Professor Sycamore. Later vroeg Clemont aan Professor Sycamore of er nog meer Pokémon waren in het laboratorium. Toen Professor Sycamore de Pokémon wou laten zien bleef Ash achter bij Froakie. Ietwat later ging Ash naar de rest toe. Bij de rest van de Pokémon vertelde Professor Sycamore over zijn onderzoeken naar Mega Evolutie. Professor Sycamore wist nog niet veel over Mega Evolutie, maar hij was ervan overtuigt dat een sterke band en een combinatie van stenen Mega Evolutie kon laten plaatsvinden. Sycamore vertelde ook dat Mega Evolutie van tijdelijke aard is en de Pokémon uiteindelijk weer naar zijn oorspronkelijke zelf terugkeert. Team Rocket hoorde het gesprek tussen de groep en Professor Sycamore en besloten om vermomd als Pokémon Onderzoekers het laboratorium in te gaan om meer te weten te komen over Mega Evolutie. Maar Froakie herkende Team Rocket waardoor ze een apparaat naar Froakie gooide, Garchomp wou haar vriend redden, maar kreeg hierdoor zelf het apparaatje om haar nek. Het apparaatje een soort elektronische halsband gaf Garchomp schokken waardoor ze heel veel pijn had en ze heel hard begon te schreeuwen. Dit geschreeuw hoorde Professor Sycamore, Ash, Clemont en Bonnie, waardoor hun naar de hal toe gingen. Eenmaal in de hal gebruikte Garchomp haar Hyper Beam op Team Rocket waardoor Team Rocket er vandoor schoot. Maar voordat Ash en zijn vrienden Garchomp konden helpen vluchtte ze uit het gebouw de stad in richting de Prism Tower. thumb|250px|Ash met Garchomp op de Prism Tower.Terwijl Garchomp naar de Prism Tower vloog, was Agent Jenny druk bezig om de burgers van Lumiose City te evacueren. Toen Garchomp op de toren aankwam gebruikte ze haar Hyper Beam op een nieuws helikopter, gelukkig voor de mensen in de helikopter mistte de aanval haar doel. Ondertussen in Vaniville Town keek Grace naar het nieuws en zag hoe Garchomp voor chaos zorgde in Lumiose City en vroeg aan haar dochter of zij dit ook wou zien, maar Serena was nog steeds boos om de gebeurtenissen van die middag. Ash wou Garchomp helpen en met wat hulp van Clemont kwam Ash de Prism Tower binnen, maar toen Ash in de Prism Tower was gebruikte Garchomp haar Hyper Beam waardoor de ingang werd versperd door een aantal rotsblokken en Clemont en Bonnie hem niet achterna konden gaan. Wat later komt Ash op dezelfde verdieping als Garchomp aan en probeerde hij haar te helpen, maar hiervoor moest hij een Hyper Beam aanval van haar ontwijken. Ondertussen in Vaniville Town vroeg Grace zich af of Ash Garhomp's trainer is, terwijl Serena vol verbazing naar de televisie keek. Toen Ash bijna bij Garchomp was vloog Garchomp ineens weg naar de top van de Prism Tower. Ash achtervolgde Garchomp gelijk en klom samen met Fraokie en Pikachu naar de top van de toren. Toen Clemont dit zag wou hij Ash helpen en haalde hij de rotsblokken voor de ingang weg, zodat hij en Bonnie Ash achterna konden gaan. Ondertussen hadden Ash, Froakie en Pikachu de top van de toren bereikt. Ash probeerde Garchomp langzaam te naderen, maar toen Garchomp een schok van haar halsband kreeg viel ze bijna achterover, maar dankzij de frubbles van Froakie bleef Garchomp aan de toren plakken. Toen besloot Ash om naar Garchomp toe te rennen zodat Pikachu de halsband kon raken met Iron Tail zodat Garchomp weer vrij was. Dit plan werkte waardoor Garchomp bevrijd was. Alleen brak later een gedeelte van de Prism Tower af waardoor Pikachu van de top van de toren naar beneden viel, maar Ash dacht geen seconden na en sprong Pikachu achterna. Terwijl Ash en Pikachu naar beneden vielen werden ze gered door een mysterieuze Pokémon die hen rustig voor de Prism Tower neerzette en daarna verdween. Professor Sycamore vertelde Ash later dat die Pokémon Mega Blaziken was. Clemont en Bonnie waren opgelucht toen ze zagen dat Ash veilig was, net zoals Serena. Serena had de hele tijd naar de nieuwsuitzending gekeken en herkende Ash van vroeger. De volgende ochtend stond iedereen voor het laboratorium van Professor Sycamore. Voordat Ash, Clemont en Bonnie afscheid namen van Professor Sycamore schoof Froakie zijn Pokébal naar Ash toe, omdat hij wou dat Ash zijn trainer werd. Ash pakte Froakie's Pokébal en stopte hem hierin terug zo had Ash zijn eerste Kalos Pokémon gevangen en ging hij op weg naar Santalune City Blurb: Pokémon.nl Terwijl Serena met weinig succes of enthousiasme met haar moeder traint om Rhyhorn-racer te worden, zijn Ash, Clemont en Bonnie in Lumiose City. Ze rennen naar het Pokémon-lab van Professor Sycamore om hulp te halen voor Froakie die veel schade opgelopen heeft tijdens het gevecht met Team Rocket. De professor verwelkomt ze en laat Froakie verzorgen door zijn assistent Sophie, die hem er vast snel bovenop zal helpen. Hij legt aan Ash en de anderen uit dat Froakie een ongewoon geval is. Hoewel het een Pokémon is die is bedoeld voor nieuwe trainers, luistert hij niet altijd naar hen en daarom is hij al meer dan eens teruggebracht naar het lab. Hier schrikt Ash van, die bewondering voelt voor de onverschrokken manier waarop Froakie Pikachu heeft gered. Professor Sycamore praat ook over zijn onderzoek naar Pokémon Evolutie, en over een net ontdekt fenomeen dat bekend staat als Mega Evolutie, waarbij zelfs volledig geëvolueerde Pokémon, zoals de vriendelijke Garchomp die in het lab woont, nog een keer kunnen evolueren en dan terug kunnen keren naar hun vorige vorm. De in wetenschap geïnteresseerde Clemont is erg onder de indruk, evenals Jessie, James en Meowth die zoals gewoonlijk luistervinkje spelen. Zij besluiten om Garchomp te vangen en hem te laten Mega Evolueren, maar als zij tevoorschijn springen en een halsband om de nek van Garchomp doen, slaat die op hol, schiet hen de lucht in en vliegt als een wilde de stad door, waarbij hij uiteindelijk terecht komt op de top van de Prisma Toren. Ash gaat achter hem aan, vastbesloten om de halsband van hem af te halen. Met hulp van Clemonts briljante uitvindingen, komt hij in de toren via een achteringang en begint te klimmen, met Pikachu en Froakie op zijn schouders. Onderaan de toren staat een enorme menigte naar de dappere reddingspoging van Ash te kijken en een nieuwsploeg zendt het hele gebeuren uit op tv, waar Serena en haar moeder naar kijken. Worstelend met zijn halsband, valt Garchomp bijna van de rand van de toren, maar Froakie handelt snel en plakt zijn voeten vast aan het gebouw met wat kleverige Frubbels, zodat hij niet valt. Nu Garchomp veilig vastzit, lukt het Ash eindelijk om dichterbij te komen en een handige IJzerstaart van Pikachu snijdt de halsband door. De uitgeputte Garchomp is eindelijk vrij! Professor Sycamore bedankt Ash voor zijn dappere actie en geeft hem een nieuwe Pokédex voor zijn reis. En het lijkt erop dat Ash een nieuwe vriend heeft om mee te reizen, want wanneer hij wil vertrekken, blokkeert Froakie hem de weg en biedt Ash zijn eigen Pokéball aan. Dus, met Froakie bij zich als hij zijn eerste Pokémon van de nieuwe regio, vertrekt Ash op zijn reis door Kalos. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|Wie is deze Pokémon?|250px Mensen *Agent Jenny (Kalos) *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Gemaskerde Blaziken *Cosette Pokémon *Ash's Froakie (Eerder als Sycamore's Froakie)(Gekregen) *Professor Sycamore's Garchomp Item *Kalos Pokédex Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Pikachu/Froakie *Serena herkent Ash op televisie, dit maakt haar de enige reisgenoot die Ash kent voor de eerste aflevering. *Dit is de eerste aflevering met agent Jenny in haar nieuwe design. Fouten *Tijdens een Scène is de naald van Weedle dezelfde kleur als de rest van z'n lichaam. *Als Ash naar de tuin van Sycamore kijkt heeft de schaduw op zijn haar de verkeerde kleur. *Wanneer Bonnie de Zigzagoon vasthoud, hebben de voorpoten dezelfde kleur als de achterpoten. *Toen Ash over Froakie zei dat trainers die hem niet wouden dom waren bewoog zijn mond duidelijk niet, dit is later aangepast. Galerij XY002-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Grace anime.png|Grace kijkt naar training van Serena. Serena traint voor de Rhyhorn races.png|Serena traint voor de Rhyhorn Races Ash catches a Pokemon.png|Ash heeft Froakie gevangen. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)